warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adderfang
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Adderpaw Adderfang Adderfang Adderfang Adderfang |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: |familyl = Swiftbreeze Patchpelt, Redtail Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt |mentor = Harepounce |apps = Thistleclaw |precededby1 = Tawnyspots |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Temporary Deputy |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = The Last Hope }} Adderfang is a mottled dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, massive shoulders, and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, Crookedjaw hears Adderfang boasting that prey has been running well in ThunderClan. Not much later on, during the same Gathering, after Pinestar's report that ThunderClan would be having more patrols, Crookedjaw asks why he would cause trouble at such a peaceful Gathering. Oakheart accuses ThunderClan of being a 'bunch of kittypet friends', causing Adderfang's head to whip around and challenge Oakheart back. :Later in the book, when RiverClan is trying to reclaim Sunningrocks, a ThunderClan battle patrol consisting of Adderfang, Swiftbreeze, Smallear, and Speckletail burst in on them. Adderfang is angry, asking them how many times they have to beat them to finally claim what is theirs. Just as Hailstar is about to give the signal to attack, Mudfur interrupts and challenges Adderfang to a one-on-one battle. :Mudfur circles the tom, and Adderfang shows his first sign of aggression by rearing and slamming his paws down on Mudfur's spine. Mudfur rolls, taking Adderfang with him, and bites him in the shoulder. Mudfur jumps to his paws and Adderfang attempts to bite his forelegs. Mudfur rears, trying to bat the tom away, but Adderfang had glimpsed Mudfur's belly, and lunges in with claws extended. Mudfur rolls and jumps back up before Adderfang can attack him again, and he starts slashing at him. When Softwing, Owlfur and Piketooth arrive, Crookedjaw warns them to stay back. At this point in the battle, Adderfang has reared up and is slashing at Mudfur, making blood run into his eyes. At the last second, Mudfur strikes back and pins Adderfang down. The battle ends with the victory of Sunningrocks going to RiverClan. ThunderClan's patrol begins to lead a wounded Adderfang back into the forest. :After Crookedjaw is appointed deputy, at another Gathering, Adderfang hisses a question of why Hailstar made him deputy. Crookedjaw is furious at this but swallows it back, determined to make his first Gathering as a deputy successful. :Later, in the same Gathering, Crookedjaw meets Thistleclaw's gaze, before turning to Adderfang and wondering if he knew that one of ThunderClan's warriors were training in the Dark Forest. :As Crookedjaw is being congratulated by Hollyflower, she asks if Hailstar had recieved any omen. Fallowtail is about to tell her the truth before Crookedjaw interrupts her. Talltail joins Hollyflower and asks what they were talking about. Fallowtail compliments Crookedjaw and pushes down the rumor that StarClan sent an omen. Adderfang slides from the crowd and taunts Crookedjaw, saying that he thought he had never thought a battle. :Later in the book, Crookedjaw shudders as he thinks about the Dark Forest, and he realizes that Tawnyspots is dying, and although Adderfang had been substituting for him, he wouldn't be temporary deputy for long. Bluestar's Prophecy In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans Trivia *Vicky originally wanted to name him Adderflight.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Vicky thinks he might be descended from Spottedpelt.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Swiftbreeze: Sons: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Daughters: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Granddaughters: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Molewhisker: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit: :Juniperkit: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherryfall: :Sparkpaw: :Honeykit: :Leafkit: :Dandelionkit: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Juniperpaw: :Fernsong: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Sleekpaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Great-Great-Great-Grandkit: :Strikepaw: Distant Relatives: :Cloudstar: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more}} References and Citations Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Senior Warrior Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deputy Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters